Against the grain
by KerriJoeWhitlock
Summary: Okay Bella and Edward have been best friends since preschool, but charlie beats and rapes Bella, and Edward wants to stop it... will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**B.P.O.V**

A rap on the window woke me from my daydream "Edward!" I exclaimed and flew to the door.

He was in within seconds, his arms locked around me, and he spun me around.

His green eyes sparkled when he set me down, "I've got a surprise for you!" he grinned.

"Edward!!" I complained, "I. Hate. Surprises!". He giggled, wait huh... giggled... weird..

"I know, but.. you'll love this." He reached behind him, and took a shirt from the pack i didn't realise he was wearing. Carefully he unfolded it.. "Oh my god! oh my god!!!" I screamed.

It was a Slayer shirt "F..for me?" I asked uncertainly. "yuh huh" he nodded.

I quickly took off my Flyleaf t-shirt, and pulled on my new Slayer one, after quickly adjusting my black emo side fringe i looked in the mirror "Oh my Gosh! It looks amazing!!"

I laughed, and he smiled, and quietly wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Told you, you'd love it."

**********************************************************************************************************

**E.P.O.V**

My god she looked gorgeous in that shirt, I wrapped my arms around her from behind, and hugged her tight. A smile spread across my mouth. That crooked smile she swore dazzled her. "Told you, you'd love it."

She laughed and turned to face me, hugging me tight. "I love you Edward Cullen." she whispered softly.

"And I you my Bella". I quietly rocked her in my arms, and kissed up and down her neck.

"Edward?" she asked caustiously "Yes beautiful?",

"I was wondering, why did you give me the shirt?"

"well" I began "I simply saw it and started thinking of you" Bella did her typical smile and blush thing and i hugged her. "Bells, you're nuts." I said, and laughed.

"Yeah, absoloutly crazy...." she began "about you that is"

I leaned down and kissed her carefully at that, the door slammed open and a mans voice boomed "What the fuck?!"

**A/N:**

**Okay i know you guys hate authors notes, and cliffies but.... tough!**

**haha, anyhow...**

**REVIEW!**

**or i won't write more...**

**heheheh**

**and don't worry all you A X J and RXEm fans. they will be init!**

**hehe**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's**

**Kezz(sta)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**E.P.O.V.**

"Charlie! it's not what you think I... I..." she stuttered, her eyes saucered wide.

"It better fucking not be young lady!" he roared.

"You!" he pointed at me "Out now! I need to teach your girlfreind a lesson!".

His hand soared and caught Bella on the cheek, sending her sprawling.

"Stop!" I shouted, and caught Charlie's wrist before it rained more blows down on her.

He growled at me "How dare you tell me what to do!"

"How dare you beat my girlfriend! I'll report you if you don't stop this right now!" I roared back.

Charlie winced and pulled back. "Get out!" I pointed to the door.

He nodded carefully, and retreated from the room. "Bella" I began "Are you okay love?"

she nodded gently, and tried to get up, wincing slightly.

I carefully lifted her, and put her on my lap. "I love you Bella Swan"

I said smiling. "I love you to Edward Masen"

she giggled.

"thank you, for helping me just then, but he'll keep it up"

"I know, i'll protect you, i promise." I hugged her to my chest, and rocked her to sleep.

When she was asleep carefully i placed her on her duvet, and kissed her forehead, before exiting the room.

"Charlie!" I called, "I need to talk to you, now!"

He entered the living room, smiling sheepishly "Charlie, if you ever, lay a hand on her again, I will kill you" I threatened "Got it?"

He nodded, his eyes wide and frightened.

*****************************************************************************************************

**B.P.O.V.**

I awoke gently, in a hot pool of sweat. "Edward?" I croaked.

I heard yelling from downstairs, carefully I climbed out of bed, and walked downstairs.

"If you ever, lay a hand on her again, I will kill you!" I heard Edward threaten my father.

I walked quickly into the room, stumbling over my own bloody feet.

wonderful, annoying balance. "You!" Charlie roared.

I cringed and backed up to the wall, Edward looked at me warningly, and mouthed at me to close my eyes.

I quickly jammed my eyes shut and waited, a deafening crunch filled the room, and I heard Charlie roar in pain. "Edward what??" I began.

"shush!" he exclaimed, Charlie screamed again.

Quickly i opened my eyes, and saw Charlie's crumpled body on the floor.

"what did you?" I began, Edward shushed me again.

"Nothing, nothing. Honestly. Just taught him a lesson."

opened my eyes fast enough to see Edward soar across the room; a trickle of blood flowing down the side of his face. "Stop!" I screamed and flew at Charlie, my hands scratching and slapping him. He threw me across the room, beside an unconcious Edward.

Charlie lifted a knife, and quickly moved towards me and Edward...

**I know, I know you hate authors notes!**

**hehe sowwie,**

**but you know you love me!!!**

**ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**love you all!!!**

**-Kezz(sta)**

**Mwah!**


	3. Authors note! sorry!

**Okay, okay, I know you guys hate authors notes.**

**but i'll only ONLY keep going if i get 5 or more reviews!**

**please????????**


	4. Chapter 3

**B.P.O.V.**

"Edward!" my hoarse voice became flat and stern "what did you do?"

"Nothing I swear! I just punched him when he went for you. That's all" He stated clearly.

"Get out!" I ordered, pointing to the door "Now! Or you'll end up in prison."

He growled angrily, and began to say something but I cut him off "now!"

***************************************************************************************************

Days went by without me talking to Edward, It was painful, but I dealt with it, it was like I had to make a decision, Edwards freedom, or my happiness. That didn't stop him trying to talk to me in school everyday. I'd finally snapped and went to Mrs Cope the secratary to try change the classes we shared, "I'm sorry" she said "There's nothing but Biology open and you did that last year." I sighed as the door creaked open sending a strong honey like smell through the room, one thought went through my mind _Edward. _"Okay. I see there's nothing you can do, thank you". I tried to gracefully sweep out of the room, but the toe of my boot caught on the door saddle sending me sprawling. "Bella!" he exclaimed "Are you ok?". I glared and began picking up my books "Yes, fine thank you" I replied coldly. "Bella, please talk to me". He pleaded "Just leave me alone Edward!" I roared and quickly ran from the room.

I sat in chemistry, drumming my fingers on the table ignoring Edwards notes. _Bella talk to me, what have I done, please.... I love you. _They began and each note got more and more frantic, _Bella please, don't you love me anymore? _ I looked at him, but not in the eye, my eyes would betray me. I shook my head and his face crumpled, I stared at him mortified as a tear rolled down his cheek from his bright green eyes. "I'm sorry" I whispered softly.

He nodded, and looked away, staring out the window. The bell went then, I got up, quickly gathered my books and ran from the room. Leaning against my locker I breathed hard and grabbed my P.E gear, I groaned, badminton today, wonderful!

Mike Newton cornered me after I emerged from the locker room, quickly he took in my appearance in cute pink hotpants and a white t-shirt, with my hair up in a sloppy bun. "Hey Bells, is it true you and Cullen are no more?" He asked, once again overfriendly. I nodded coldly. "So, you're free for the dance" he stated "No Mike, I'm not going." I said softly, I knew he was up to something. "You never go to dances, unless it was with Cullen" He pointed out. "That's because Edward can dance, oh and Mike?" He looked hopeful "If you value your manhood, stay the fuck away from me" I hissed and went into the gym.

"Bella!" Jessica called from across the room "What did you say to Mike!" she snapped.

"He asked me out, I turned him down. Because I know you like him." I answered simply. "Oh Thanks." she ran back to Mike. I got a racket from the bag, it was green, I couldn't help but think of Edwards perfect eyes, the eyes which made me swoon when I first saw them, the eyes that were full of pain last time I saw them.

**A/N: KK guys, REVIEW! please??**

**I love you all**

**ex's and oh's**


	5. Chapter 4

E.P.O.V

I didn't know what to do I was lost. Bella was gone, she'd left me; for that vile Mike Newton no doubt, I growled thinking about those two together. His greasy hands on my Bella... It infuriated me, I needed to go away for awhile... I'd decided I'd go to the Denali family in Alaska, my far out cousins. "Carlisle" I called, as I packed "I'm going to Tanya's, I need to get away from here, after Bella..." He nodded understandingly "Here take the Vanquish" he said and threw me the keys.

Sliding into the front seat I started the car, on a normal day the purr of the engine would have made me groan, but not with me in this mood. All I could think about was Bella, it was like a one worded song being repeat 24/7 in my head. It hurt, alot. I was numb, and even though I couldn't hide from her forever, I had to do what I could. It hurt too much to be around her at the moment. The days events flutteres through my mind, as I drove almost on automatic, I loved Bella, I knew that much yet I couldn't tell why she didn't love me anymore, that was the only thing, when she said she didn't, her eyes betrayed her, I knew she loved me, but why lie. Hadn't it been her that said "We belong together". It hadn't made sense, she lied but why? I knew after what happened with Charlie she'd try keep me out of jail, but he was the one who'd been doing the molesting.... hmmm curiouser and curiouser.

Opening the door I got out and jogged to Tanya's front door, "Edward!" came her high, bell - like voice. Her strawberry blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight. The snow fell gently, in soft crystals. Tanya's arms enveloped me and I grimaced. Being a gentleman, I softly pushed her away, holding her at arms length "Ah, you look good Tanya." I complimented politely. "Thank you! You don't look to bad yourself!" she flirted.  
I held back another grimace. "Are you coming in then? Or will you sit out here in the freezing cold?" I smiled and walked into the open airy house, "If it's ok with you Tanya, I might take a nap. I'm quite tired after all that driving." She nodded knowing that I knew my way around the house. I jogged upstairs quietly, and slipped into my old bedroom.  
Lying on the bed, with my arms behind my head, my eyes fluttered shut and I was dreaming. Dreaming of the brunette, brown eyed beauty which my heart longed for...

I sat suddenly, there was no way I could blank what I dreamed that night from the insides of my eyelids, It was as if the picture was seared onto the insides of my eyelids. It was as if it was deffinatly going to happen, as I thought I couldn't help but let my mind wander over the image. Bella, her lifeless pale body crumpled on the floor of her room, blood matted in her long, chocolate brown locks. Charlie leaning over the dead body wringing his hands with a sick smile on his face. I'd kill him before he got a chance to hurt her again. I ran from the room, down the stairs and out to the Vanquish, not caring about anything but saving her from the horrible fate I'd dreamed of. I sped down the motorway, as fast as I could, at three a.m.

At about five I pulled up in front of Bella's house, her window was open, the light was on and that was when I heard it, the loud angry crack of a bone breaking, and Bella's blood curdling scream of agony and terror. I kicked the door open and grabbed a knife that was lying out of the way, discarded. I remembered it was from the day I knocked Charlie out. I called the police, telling them what was happening, they didn't believe me until they heard another loud and angry snap of another broken bone. "Okay, we'll be right there!" the man on the other end of the line said. After I hung up the phone I raced upstairs, the knife firmly gripped in my right hand. My blood froze as another piercing scream echo'd through the house. I stopped at Bella's door, then I heard him laughing at her sobs. With all the strength I could muster I kicked the door open. There was my Bella, broken and bloody, lying at the foot of her bed half naked, her clothes torn. I saw Charlie begin to undo his belt and I saw red as pure rage hit me. Unable for control, I roared and jumped at him, knocking him to the floor. The hand that wasn't holding the knife shot forward, the deafening crack echo'd through the room as I connected with his nose... 


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: OK guys I know it's taken me forever to update, but Alot's been going on lately, maybe I just needed a break but anyway... I hope you enjoy it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**E.P.O.V**

**Bella's small, frail body was loaded onto a stretcher, her neck was in a brace and she was out cold. I didn't know what to do, stay here and wait for the police to question me or go with her, in the back of the dredded ambulence. At least if I went with her I could explain to Carlisle what happened to her and why. Maybe Carlisle and Esme could adopt her like they did Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rose and I. The police had Charlie in the back of their car, he was unconcious I was surprised I'd punched him that hard. Bella's eyes flickered open, and leaped into the back of the ambulence to hold her hand "Bella it's ok, I'm here" Her eyes glazed over slightly and a shudder racked her body "It's ok Bella" I whispered. "He's going to jail he's not going to hurt you again." Her eyes looked as though they were struggling to stay open, "Sleep my Bella" I told her as the ambulence doors closed, and we left for the hospital. **

**B.P.O.V**

**My eyes flickered open, I was surrounded by the white glare of the hospital, I didn't know what happened or how I got here, someone must have called an ambulence. Jesus this was gonna be hard to explain. My eyes wandered the room, taking in everything around me. Shivering I glanced to the corner, to Edward. What was he doing here, he shouldn't be... "Edward?" I whispered softly, hoping he'd hear me. His eyes darted to my face and he rushed to my side "Bella, oh Bella thank god" His hands wrapped around mine and he smiled as tears ran down his beautiful face. "Edward, what happened?" I asked quietly, I couldn't really remember much. "Ah.." He began "I heard screams as I was walking past your house so I went to see if something was wrong... And Charlie was leaning over your naked body... about to rape you Bella" My eyes welled up as the memorys flooded back. This couldn't be happening, "please tell me he didn't!" I pleaded with Edward. "No, no he didn't. I got to you in time." I sighed with relief, my head slumping back on the pillows. "Thank god."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Sorry it's late and whatnot guys and it's taken me so long. And sorry it's short but I have serious writers block.**


End file.
